


Third Christmas

by Anne-Li (Anneli)



Series: Christmas Moments [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action Figures, Christmas, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:52:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9008728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anneli/pseuds/Anne-Li
Summary: An image from Phil and Clint's third Christmas. Things continue to progress.





	

Clint and Phil celebrates their third Christmas together. Things have progressed a bit further. With one of my favorite actors (William Fichtner) in a guest role (or at least a figure of him). Click for larger image.

[](http://anne-li.slashcity.net/avengers/christmas16/christmascard2016.jpg).

**Author's Note:**

> A few of my friends got this as their Christmas card from me this year, but I didn't have enough to give to everyone - and I don't have the address to more than a few of my friends either, so I thought I'd post it here and maybe someone else will find it cute too. Clint and Phil's dolls are Hot Toys and I really adore them. I adore the Fichtner doll too, not sure of the brand, though.


End file.
